What About Love?
by dancinggirl42609
Summary: "Find the Winchesters, they'll protect you." Violet Davis is thrown into the world of the supernatural when her and her mother are attacked by a creature. She isn't sure what attacked her but she hopes the Winchesters will be able to protect her no matter what. Follow her on her journey through the supernatural and possibly find love along the way. Season 1 of Supernatural. Dean/OC


**AN: Hello to all Supernatural fans out there. Okay, so I'll be honest this is my first fanfic for Supernatural usually I stick to Once Upon A Time or Twilight fanfics but I really wanted to try this out. Personally I blame my boyfriend for getting me hooked on Supernatural in the first place. I'll be honest things might not be correct, because well I'm still watching the seven seasons that are on Netflix right now. So I'm hoping I can do some kind of justice for this fandom. This will be a Dean/OC type of story starting from Season 1, and please keep in mind that I'm still watching Season 1 so the updates might be a while. Anyway I hope you guys out there enjoy this prologue for my story What About Love?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Supernatual characters just Violet.**

* * *

**Prologue **

The goose bumps raised on my arms while the warm liquid was running down my face, arms, and legs, and yet I still pushed on. My mother's voice echoing in my mind _"Find the Winchesters, they'll protect you. No matter what happens go and find them." _ Those were her final words to me, before that **thing **killed her. I don't even know what attacked her, I only felt her protecting me and then I saw her on the ground with blood pooling around her. Things were a blur after that, I remember being thrown around and feeling the claws piercing my skin, but never seeing the creature. Before it disappeared I heard it say in a small voice_"You're next". _

_Just keep going, don't stop until you find the Winchesters, whoever they are. _The wind picked up as I kept walking along the deserted road. Even though it was pointless I still tried to keep myself warm by wrapping my arms around myself. I kept my eyes focused on the road ahead. _Find the Winchesters? Where do I even begin trying to find these people? _As I finished that thought I heard a low rumble of a car in the distance. _Shit, shit, shit; what do I do? Okay, just focus and keep walking toward the nearest hotel and start finding these Winchesters. Just ignore the car, and hope that it'll just pass on by. _But my hope quickly died out when I heard the car slowly pull over on the side of the road next to me. _Just keep walking, these could be some murderers or worse rapists. _It would have been pointless to run with all the blood flowing out of my body. My adrenaline rush was wearing off, and the pain was coming in full force. I stumbled onto the ground and let out a small shriek from all the pain. I heard the car doors open and two sets of footsteps ran over to me. I flinched back when a hand touched my shoulder.

"Hey are you okay," a voice calmly spoke to me.

"Of course she's not okay Sammy, she's bleeding like crazy," another voice jumped in sarcastically.

"Shut up Dean and its Sam. I was just asking her a question," the voice, Sam replied back.

"A stupid one," the other voice, Dean replied.

Sam, I think, turned his attention away from the other man and gave it to me. I could make out some of his features from the headlights of the car. He had short, shaggy, dark brown hair, and hazel eyes that showed me that I could trust him. He gently placed his hand back on my shoulder; I searched through his eyes to see if there was any sort of deception there, but there wasn't.

"I'm sorry, but do you need any help. Maybe we can help you. I'm Sam and that's my brother Dean. And you are," he trailed off.

"Violet," I replied hoarsely.

"Well Violet, is there any place we can drive you to," Sam asked nicely.

"What do you mean we can drive her," Dean, I think, asked harshly.

"Dean shut up. Violet is there anywhere we can help you to. Someone that you could call," Sam asked softly.

"No. There's no one. Just me," I replied slowly.

"What happened to you," the other guy, Dean, leaned down toward me.

"You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you," I mumbled.

"I'm sure we could keep up," Dean replied.

"Violet, you can tell us," Sam replied.

"Something attacked my mother and I but it ended up killing her," I replied icily.

"Do you know what it was," Dean asked.

"No. But it had these crazy claws and it just attacked me. I sound crazy," I replied.

"You don't sound crazy. Did it say or do anything else to you," Sam asked.

"It told me "You're next". And I have to find these people who can supposedly protect me, but I don't know where to start," I explained slowly.

"Well maybe we can help. Who exactly are you looking for," Sam asked.

"My mom said the Winchesters would be able to protect me," I replied.

"Well you won't have to look far," Dean commented.

"Why's that," I rasped out.

"Because we're the Winchesters," Dean explained.

I looked back and forth between the two men. The tension I was feeling was slowly disappearing and relief was finally taking over. Although that could have been my body finally registering everything that happened and it just wanted to pass out. My eyes were slowly becoming heavy as I looked back at the two men who were my rescue. I wanted to scream in happiness and I wanted to cry in joy because I didn't find them, they found me, but also that they could protect me. I was thankful for that, as the darkness was overtaking me I muttered one sentence to the Winchesters.

"Protect me, please," I mumbled before the darkness overtook my eyes completely.

* * *

**AN: Alright here is the Prologue for What About Love? In case anyone was wondering the title of the story came to me from the song "What About Love?" that was originally sung by Heart but Amber Holcomb did a cover of it on American Idol and I just fell in love with it. So I hope you readers out there have enjoyed this little Prologue. Just to clear up some questioning, I will be going through all of Season 1 and more than likely continue on with all of the seasons as soon as I watch them all. I hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
